


Blind Man's Leap

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho's easy to persuade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Man's Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Anniversary request 8, for [](http://ianinna.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ianinna.livejournal.com/)**ianinna** \- Yunho-centric OT5; spaces, succumb, soar. Happy birthday, Rix!

"Please?" Junsu says, puppy-dog eyes fixed firmly on his face, and Yunho knows it's shameless manipulation but he's halfway to giving in already.

"Haven't you always wanted to throw yourself off a bridge with us?" Jaejoong adds, grinning like a maniac; of course he can't wait, thrill-addict that he is.

"It'll be fun!" Yoochun says from where he's draped all over Jaejoong, and Yunho's eyes go wide at the treachery. He'd thought Yoochun at least would be on his side.

"You're outnumbered," Changmin points out helpfully, turning away from his chat with the jump attendant for a minute to smirk at Yunho.

Yunho sighs and succumbs to temptation. "All right," he says. (Truthfully, he'd wanted to try it the minute he saw it, and they know it.) "But if management fires me for breaching contract and endangering all our lives, I'm taking you down with me."

Junsu tackles him from behind, almost sending Yunho staggering to his knees. "We wouldn't do it without you," Junsu says into his ear.

Yunho pats him on the arm. "I know. That's what worries me."

Later, when he's standing on the platform, roped together with the four of them, fingers fitted into the spaces between Changmin's on one side and Jaejoong's on the other, he feels something inside him start to soar even before they take the leap.


End file.
